Knights of Soul Society
by Illuviar
Summary: An AU story starting from the Shattered shaft "accident". Ichigo is a reincarnation of Revan, with different zanpakuto and powers. Smarter and somewhat darker Ichigo. Icigo/Rukia pairing. This is my first story! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**_Awakening_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Star Wars_

_ **Urahara's shop training area**_

_ In another universe Ichigo Kurosaki would have gained an inner hollow, after nearly dying in the so called shattered shaft "test". In that reality, he would have had a zanpakuto named Zangetsu. Many of us know how that particular story unfolded. However, this time events unfolded quite differently ._

_ At the bottom of a deep, circular hole, lay screaming and trashing a young teen. It was only ten hours since his soul chain was cut, but it deteriorated in an astonishing pace. It should have taken tree full days for the chain to disappear and turn him into hollow. Instead Kurosaki's soul chain faded way too soon and the fate of his universe was irrevocably changed. Not that it mattered for Ichigo at that precise moment. He was simply relieved. The only thing that mattered was that the pain was over. The Agony, which should have shattered his conscious mind and paved the way for his transformation ended. And after a brief reprieve of blessed oblivion, he awoke._

_ Instead in the accursed hole,he was laying on a cold metal floor. Ichigo's first thought was "Whats the number of the train that hit me?". He stretched slowly and looked around. The sight left his jaw Kurosagi, the substitute soul reaper of Karakura town, was in an empty cavernous room. On his left the room was shrouded in darkness, making it impossible to judge how big it was. To his right however, was an awe-inspiring sight. Down bellow, was a beautiful blue sphere, sprinkled with green and covered with patches of white clouds. Ichigo was looking at Earth from orbit._

_ "Took you long enough" , a gruff male voice startled Ichigo, who jumped and turned around._

_ Behind him was a middle-aged man, wearing midnight black armored robes. The stranger was almost two meters tall, with short black hair. His piercing gray eyes were boring straight at the young shinigami's soul._

_ "We finally meet my friend", the giant of a man smiled._

_ Ichigo finally got out of his stupor and asked "Where am I?", and added almost like an afterthought "And who are you?"._

_"An old and dear friend" came the answer." As to where we are, it should be obvious. We are in your inner domain in a sense. I am ..."_

_'I couldn't hear his name' thought Ichigo._

_"I see." the stranger shook his head sadly. " I hoped..." he trailed off._

_"Ahh, never mind. We need to have a little chat, young man." the giant waved his right hand and they were standing in a balcony over-looking a vast park._

_ Ichigo scowled at the stranger '' What the Hell!?"_

_ The man in black waved him to a nearby comfortably looking armchair and said "Sit and calm should have enough conversation is long overdue. You may as well make yourself comfortable."_

_Ichigo huffed, but sat in the armchair throwing a glare at his host._

_"Hmm, some things never change." the man looked over the trees and inhaled the scent of fresh rain and greenery coming from the various trees in the park." Tell me Ichigo, what do you know about the soul cutters which shinigamis use? What are they?"_

_ The young reaper looked a bit confused at the question. The zanpakuto were tools,right?" Weapons which purify hollows and can perform konso in order to send spirits to Soul Society" was his answer._

_"Think!" was the curt reply from the man in front of him._

**_Flashback_**

_"You don't even know the name of your zanpakuto" sneered the tattooed shinigami in front of him._

**_Flashback End_**

_ ' One of the men who took Rukia had named his was it the other way...' Sudden thought struck him,and comprehension dawned._

_"You are my zanpakuto!" Ichigo said in wonder._

_"Good! I almost thought that you are really just a loud idiot!" the man in black beamed._

_ Ichigo scowled again ready for angry retort, but before he was able to say a world,his soul cutter was in front of him,placing a hand on his forehead._

_"Its time to remember who you are,my liege."_

_ Flashes of light and darkness. Shattered pieces of memories long forgotten. Fragments of personality, shards of a broken man. Who was Ichigo Kurosaki? Who is he? A son,proud brother,friend... A high school student, substitute shinigami. A protector. All those and many more were just facets of his being. In hindsight it was obvious. He is the same man. Always the same at the core. Protector to those precious to him. A monster to those who would harm them. The two sides of the same coin. So simple explanation, and yet lacking. He was incomplete, in many ways. He knew. A large piece of his heart, of his very being was missing. Not because of a physical wound or the near transformation into hollow. No. It was something else. Someone else. More important than his friends. Someone who he failed, the same way he failed his mother._

_ There always was a part of him that knew that he should have been able to save his mother all those years ago. The same part that Knew, he had the power to protect Rukia. And the worst thing - it was not mere denial or illusion. That power has always been part of him. But when it mattered the most, he was unable to use it. Even now, when face to face with his soul cutter spirit, the power needed to protect was out of reach. It was no mere frustration. It was maddening, enraging. He should have been able to protect them. It was his purpose, right?_

_"Ichigo, I cant bring back your memories. Only glimpses of past lives. However, I can help you remember who you are. Tell me this: Who is Rukia to you? A fellow shinigami? A friend?Or..." the soul cutter trailed off. "It is always the same question when you two are concerned."_

_ Ichigo looked lost for a moment. And then,a memory from another life struck._

**_Flashback_**

_ Time: Unknown Place: Unknown_

_ He was kneeling in a field littered with broken bodies and burning vehicles. Acrid smoke was searing his lungs,causing sporadic fits of cough. Twin suns barely broke the low cloud cover, bathing the graveyard of men and machines in ghostly haze. Thousand upon thousand of dead. And for what? A so called victory. One that tasted of pain and ashes. It was all for nothing. The woman he loved, his reason for existing, was dead. One moment she was there - proud and magnificent, leading platoon of troopers. In the next, a flash of artillery and not even ashes remained. Just a patch of rock turned into magma from the strike. There was no place for even an illusion of hope. He felt her flame being extinguished through the force. And just like that his world crumbled. Jedi Master Rukia Maeris was dead. There were no words to describe his anguish and pain. Only terrible hows of rage. He had left himself to the dark side. Like a berserker, fueled by boundless rage he had thrown himself against the enemy until there were none alive._

_ And now as he lay dying,Ichigo Revan, had a moment to think about his past. An ex Jedi knight, once upon a time a hero of the Republic, later a traitor and the Dark lord of the Sith who had became a Jedi once again. It was his end. He was hollow inside,and part of him knew that he wasn't going to be part of the force. Something darker awaited him. Swaying in delirium he sensed his heart stopping. He thought that there was a crumbling chain attached to his chest, fading and ripping a hole where his heart used to be. Darkness enveloped him and Revan knew no more._

**_Flashback End_**

_ Ichigo Kurosaki,once upon a time one of the most powerful force users to ever live, looked at his zanpakuto, his partner with a sad smile. "How many times have I been reborn? How many times I couldn't save her?" The reincarnated boy shook his head in amusement. "Does it matter? Here and now she's alive."_

_ Ichigo's eyes flashed yellow for a moment. "I will save her!" he declared. The substitute shinigami looked at his zanpakuto spirit and grinned. "Once again we have a damsel in distress to save, partner. At least this time it isn't a brat of a Jedi who can't keep track of her lightsaber."_

_ "And no rackghouls in sight!I hate those critters" the spirit murmured with genuine smile on his face. _

_ "Yeah" Ichigo shuddered. "We still have few days. Unfortunately I don't have my memories form my previous lives. And let me guess - most of my force powers would be unusable or much weaker until I am able to use Bankai again."_

_ "So you remember this much."_

_ "Yeah. Its more like an instinctive knowledge from a time spent as a hollow, I think. I'll just have to train with Urahara for now." Ichigo scowled "That bastard threw me in the shattered shaft without telling me the possible consequences. Possibly me becoming a hollow wasn't important enough to mention. Bloody Hat and clogs! Time to go sith lord on his ass!" Ichigo chuckled evilly and drifted out of his mindscape._

_Urahara's shop training grounds_

_Kisuke Urahara was little nervous. It should have taken tree days for the kid's soul chain to deteriorate. Instead a mere ten hours. In hindsight it was probably a good thing that the kids went for a snack half hour ago. Tessai was unable to contain the transforming soul reaper and now was exhausted after pooling most of his reatsu in futile attempt to bind Kurosakis hollowficating form. And now, Urahara would have to finish the job. He couldn't let the hollow of his student roam free. Not to mention what Issin and Youroichi would do to him when they find out about this debacle. Kisuke shuddered at the thought. Survival wasn't likely._

_ The smoke caused by the failed sealing attempt was clearing enough to show a masked figure in black armored robes,decorated with odd red patterns. Urahara raised an eyebrow behind his fan. The mask was made of a dark metal polished almost to the point of shining. It wasn't a hollow mask. The figure removed the mask, hiding it in the folds of its robes, revealing the scowling face of Ichigo. A face unmarred by even a fragment of the bone like substance which made a hollows mask. Urahara lets a sigh of relief._

_"Maa,maa...Ichigo good work! You got back you shinigami powers I see! Lesson two is now complete"_

_ Ichigo just smiled,almost sweetly. Something in his tone made the ex captain's spine to shiver in distress. "Urahara, did it just slip your mind that the shattered shaft could have turned me into a bloody hollow?" the substitute shinigami asked, making air quotes while speaking._

_ "Don't be rash Ichigo.." but the young reaper interrupted him. "Hat and clogs, I'll kill you!", the smile never left Ichigos face as he pulled a ebony colored katana hilt from his robes._

_ Urahara shook his head looking at the "weapon" in the kid's hand. He was about to scold him when with a sudden whoosh a meter and half silver energy blade extended from the hilt. Suddenly a sense of foreboding engulfed the ex commander of the R&D division of Seretei. At the same time Ichigo's smile became a bit sadistic._

_AN: Please review!Constructive criticism is welcomed!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

** Training**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Star wars!**

** Urahara's shop training ground**

Ichigo marveled at his energy blade. It was juts too damn long since the last time he held a smiled and looked at Urahara. "Hey, Hat and clogs! I'm ready for the third test!"

The store owner was hiding his expression behind his trusty fan. He would not admit it in front of the young shinigami, but he was intrigued by Kurosagi's soul cutter. In all his years he has not seen such a blade.

Kisuke tilted his head to the left and smiled. This was promising to be quite entertaining. (He promptly decided to disregard the sense of uneasiness which had grabbed him mere moments ago). "The third test is simple. You just need to knock of my hat!" the slightly crazy scientist declared.

Ichigo looked at him owlishly. 'That's all?' he wondered and grinned. "Can we begin?" he asked.

His answer came in the form of Urahara, drawing a blade from his cane and charging him with surprizing speed. If it was not from the slight twitch in the force, the substitute shinigami was sure that he'll be spotting a gash in his torso. Despite his nonchalant attitude, Kisuke was taking this match semi-seriosly.

It made no difference. Ichigo jumped back, channeling both force and reatsu in his limbs. He absent mindedly wondered, how he wasn't figured out how to do this consciously during his earlier fights. With his monstrous reserves of spiritual power, he should have been almost untouchable for any one below captain level and few select lieutenants.

This momentary distraction almost cost him a deep wound on his left hand, which was avoided by a desperate parry. 'Yeah , no more daydreaming. This bastard is really trying to kill me' , the orange head grumbled mentally. He smirked when Urahara attacked again, locking blades with his sword. With a flick of his wrists he redirected Kisuke's weapon creating a slight opening in his opponent's defence. A lighting fast riposte followed, forcing the older shinigami to jump back in order to avoid impalement. While Urahara was retreating, Ichigo summoned the Force with his left hand, causing his senses hat to glide to him. Ichigo promptly sliced it in two.

This caused the shop owner to raise an eyebrow. "Not bad at all. What was this trick you just used?"

"That is for me to know and for you to try finding out" came the cheeky reply. "Shall we start the real training old man? Rukia doesnt have much time."

Urahara shrugged and chuckled. He narrowed his eyes and whispered "Awake, Benihime." His blade transformed into a bit longer black colored sword with silver hilt, was slightly curved and covered with gentle looking black decorative wrapping, and a crimson tassel dangling from its hilt base. "Nake, Benihime" were his next words accompanied by a sword swing which caused a crescent of crimson energy to charge at Ichigo, who braced his saber in two-handed grip and deflected the blast to his right. The following explosion nearly thew him off his feet.

Kurosaci's response was to use a powerful force push, which threw Kisuke on the ground. This was followed by a force leap and downward strike, aimed at the surprised shopkeeper. The ex captain rolled to his left and retaliated with another energy blast which would have cut his student horizontaly if he hadn't dropped to the ground to avoid it.

The two combatants standed up and took a moment to reevaluate each other. Urahara was the more surprised of the two. His opponent wasn't the untrained kid who he came to know it he last few months. Instead he was facing an accomplished swordmaster,who twice came very near to grievously wounding him. What was really interesting, those close calls were not caused by mistakes on his part or pure luck on Ichigo's account. It was skill, which took years of honing, even decades. And he was sure that the kid didn't possess this level of few days ago, when Rukia was taken. Otherwise , thanks to the limiters given to the capstans and lieutenants when coming to the world of the living, young Kurosaki would have been able to crush Renji Abarai and give serious trouble to the captain of the Sixth.

Kisuke looked at the eyes if the teen standing in front of him, and his thoughts came to a screeching halt. Those eyes did not belong to a fifteen years old teenager. They were much older. He could not sence a hollow in front of him. That left either the zampakuto spirit possessing his wielder or... Could it be? He had to ask: " Who are you?"

The substitute shinigami smirked again. "You figured it out, didn't you? And much sooner than I anticipated!" Kurosaki gave him a serene smile and lowered his lightsaber. "I am Ichigo Kurosag." , he paused for dramatic effect. "Once I was Ichigo Revan, amongst others." He grinned mischievously and continued, "Im still in need of training! You know, how it is!" Ichigo exclaimed. "A Seretei, that just needs invading, a princess who need saving and an ex soul reaper who needs to answer a few question." Before Urahara was able to interrupt him he continued, "We both know that there is much more to her sentence than it appears. An execution, for giving her powers to mortal, when the alternative was certain dead anyway? Add the little fact that she is the sole heir to a noble family at the moment.

Ichigo looked at Urahara, waiting for answer, while he was also appraising the ex captain. What little he could sense from his teacher trough the force was foreboding. If they both went all way, Kurosaki knew that he'll lose. It wasn't question of raw power, although his reiatsu was lower than his opponents. He could compensate for that trough the force. He had two major handicaps. First was experience. At the moment he didn't have access to all the abilities he had as a duelist when he was Revan, not the mention his other reincarnations, of which there were only fragments, which did not make much sence. Ironically enough, he was able to hold his own so far, thanks to the instinctual knowledge he had retained from his time as a hollow. He needed more experience in combat with soul reapers. At least that was something his new sensei should be able to provide. What was even better, the training would help deal with his other weakness. Simply put, even now in spiritual form, his body was not up to the task. He was able to go toe to toe with Urahar in his shikai, but only at the price of placing incredible strain on his body. He could push himself using the force and reatsu only so much, before tearing himself apart.

His eyes bored at Urahars, and the teen shook his head somewhat disappointed. Ichigo could sense that pressing his opponent for information at this time will be useless. He'll lie or worse. Training however was a different matter. He needed to become stronger. There was no way he was failing Rukia again. Ichigo smiled and whispered his own release phrase : "Rise , Divine Night!"

A pillar of darkness enveloped him, cracking the ground where he stood. When the living shadows dissipated, Ichigo was giving a darker aura. His robes were much heavier and better armored. The more profound change was a second lighstsaber, held in backhand grip in his left hand. His blades color was now deep black, much darker than the one of his robes. It was as if, his sabers were consuming the light around them, causing their wielder to be obscured by twilight.

Kurosagi's voice came from the shadows "You owe me two weeks of training , Hat and clogs! Its time to collect!" , at that the teen jumped to the offence only to be met halfway by grinning Kisuke. 'And why not?' Thought the ex captain. Its been a long time since he had a serious workout. He had a feeling that Seretei was about to receive a long overdue kick in their collective asses. There was just one little problem - what to tell Ichigo about the bloody Hōgyoku.

The teen in question was battering at Benihime with his shikais attacks, channeling them through the blades, thus greatly increasing his striking power. Kisuke sweatdropped . His magnificent training ground was going to be destroyed at this rate.

In the following days, the two shinigamis were fighting day and night, untill Ichigos body gave up and collapsed. After a brief respite the cycle began anew.

When the two weeks were nearly over, Uraharad decided to give his apprentice the last day off. The older shinigami marveled at the younger man's progress. In shikai he could face most of the captains of Goter 13 and have a reasonable chance of victory unless they released their bankais. Such progress was incredible, even if he factored the boost of knowledge Ichigo had gained from remembering his previous life.A life about which he was surprisingly tight lipped.

While heading for his body, an exhausted substitute shinigami thought about the little information he was able to pry from his not sufficiently damned teacher. Urahara's mind was surprisingly well protected, as well as immune the mind trick. Knowing that hell be unable to kick the ex capitan ass untill he spill his secrets and for the moment unwilling to do it even if he would have had the power to do so, the orange headed shinigami had to very little information to work with. Just the names of two shinigami captain he should be wary of - Seretei's golden boy, Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimary. Too little information to make any solid plans. Add to that the fact that Kisuke refused to supply him with more than basic information about the capabilities of the various captains. Well it was a standard FUBAR, noting he havent dealt with on numerous occasions. Although the price this time was much higher - Rukia's well being was paramount. If she was endangered, because of information that Kisuke wind held, Ichigo swore that he'd made him pay.


	3. Chapter 3

** Invasion Of Seireitei**

** Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach and Star wars**

** AN: This chapter was proofread by Zanthraxone. Thanks man!**

** In front of Urahara's shop; August 8th**

Finally it was time! Ichigo strode confidently towards the lair of, Karakura town resident mad scientist. Despite his confidence, he had to suppress a slight shiver. He was always a bit nervous before deployment, something that he had inherited from his time as Revan. Only two persons ever knew that- one was his headstrong apprentice Bastila Shan. The other was his wife Rukia Maeris. Heh, even now , as Ichigo Kurosaki, he had trouble thinking of her in any other way. She was his and he was hers. The substitute shinigami stopped walking and looking up at the stars. He briefly wondered if the Republic was in a faraway galaxy in this reality. Perhaps one day he'll find out.

He continued walking forward, thinking about his battle plan. Not that it deserved such a title. That damned Urahara refused to provide him with up to date information. By the Force, he didn't even have a detailed map of Seireitei! Just the general location of the division headquarters and few major landmarks. The few times when he was forced to wage war with so little information had turned into god damned nightmares. Unfortunately his hand was forced. Rukia was running out of time. Combine that with Kisuke's resistance to persuasion ( and the fact, that for now Ichigo was unable to kick his ass and extract the necessary information the old fashioned way) and he expected a nasty, bloody affair. Ichigo had no illusions that it will be easy, even if the rescue from prison was achieved without accident, as if there was a remote possibility the side of the force know by the general populace as Mr Murphy, to miss an opportunity for make itself know. Most likely, he'll have to fight his way to Rukia, and after rescuing her, the hard part will begin. They will have to find a way to overturn the sentence. The alternative was to be hunted down by a vengeful Soul society, which was probably a losing proposition. Unless he snapped again and went to his old ways as the Dark Lord of the Sith and aim to take out the entire Seireitei. Needless to say that was his current go to hell plan.

Deep in thought, Ichigo found himself in front of the shop, just to find himself facing Chad, who was sitting on a crate near the door. He scolded himself mentally, with the added equivalent of head slap from his zanpakuto. He should have been able to sense his friend long before seeing him. Not to mention the devil himself - Urahara, who wasn't bothered enough to mask his reiatsu. Ignoring Kusuke, the young soul reaper greeted his friend. "Chad"

At least he sensed Ishida appearing behind him using a high speed technique. "Ishida" he added. Few weeks ago, the teen would have screamed loudly WTF? Ichigo fought the temptation to chuckle ruefully. Without his new (or old depending how you look at it) memories, he still would be the loud, sometimes obnoxious teen his friends knew. Probably, as Revan he might have turned that way without the influence of the Jedi. At least in his both lives, his heart was in the right place (his fall as a Jedi notwithstanding). Ichigo looked at his friends with serious expression. "Are you sure?"

The silent giant answered first "Rukia Kuchiki saved my life once. I am going" Kurosaki barely suppressed a fit of laughter. Chad was almost like a Wookie with a life debt. He just now realized how much Chad reminded him of Zaalbar. His big friend would have fit right in among the inhabitants of Kashyyyk, after he helped in their liberation from Czerka. "Welcome aboard, my friend!" he smiled. His silent friend nodded in response.

Kurosaki looked at Ishida. "And you? Not that I am not grateful for your presence, but why do you wish to help rescue Rukia? A shinigami."

The Quincy stared at him impassively. "I can't let it end with a loss to those Dead Gods. I'll go too."

'Does he want revenge, or is he using this as an excuse to help his friends?' Ichigo wondered. In the force he could sense his friend confusion. 'So he doesn't know. Probably a bit of the two. If he was a Jedi, I would have to worry about him going Sith on us in the worst possible moment. ' But strangely enough, both Chad and Ishida had very little presence in the force. Barely above the norm for the ordinary citizens of the republic. Urahara's was even less. Just enough to be sensed at close quarters.

'Ah, here comes Inoue!' he thought , sensing her approaching from the right. Moments later she appeared from a side alley. As he lay his eyes on her, he froze sensing a shift in the Force. Ichigo barely heard her saying "Now, we are all here!" in her calming bubbly voice. He stayed there, rooted in place, almost stunned. This was the first time he met her after his awakening. (He had missed the carnival last week in order to train) This sensation was almost the same. It was just like that time.

** Flashback**

He was back on the bridge of his flagship , facing the remains of the Jedi strike team send to stop him. Revan looked at the apparent leader, a young woman, barely out of her teens. Her fierce blue eyes were captivating. He could sense her exhaustion, yet here she stood, in a proud stance, ready to challenge her deadliest enemy. Bastila Shan. A unique jewel, so similar to his dear wife, yet so different. ( AN: To all perverts reading this, yes I mean you! - No there won't be a Bastila/Revan pairing or threesome between Revan, Rukia and Bastila in this story! :D Now on more serious note let's continue with the story! )

At that moment, he received a Force vision, which might have cost him dearly if it wasn't for one of his dark Jedi slowing down the strike team. Revan saw her as his new apprentice. Saw how the infinite possible futures narrow down to two main paths, hanging in the balance of a choice he is yet to make. In the two paths that were open for him, both light and dark, she was there! Standing by his side as one of greatest heroes of the Republic, a proud Jedi knight on the path of becoming a master an eventually the head of the Jedi High Council. Or the darker path, a full-fledged Sith Lord, just a step bellows the Emperor and Empires, their right hand, in the rising Imperrum.

He also saw the inevitable betrayal of his current apprentice, Malak. A man he had considered a brother in all but blood. In just few second, his "friend's" personal squadron will open fire and interrupt the reign of the current dark lord. Not enough time to raise shields or order the rest of the fleet to deal with the traitors. He was out maneuvered by his apprentice. Part of him hated the betrayal, while deep down, he knew that it was inevitable. The way of the Sith. Another part admired Malak's cunning. His plan had slipped by the vast intelligence networks working to prevent treachery from within and from outside sources. Yet another raged because his apprentice didn't have the guts to face him in single combat. It was useless. For a time the mantle of The Dark Lord will be Malak's. Only one thing remained.

He locked eyes with Bastila, just as the first turbolaser bolts began impacting his ship. He reached through the force, using all his might to shield them from the bombardment. The strain was incredible. While the ship was blown apart, piece by piece, under their feet, the bridge held intact. Revan was at his limit. As shadows began to shroud his sight and his defense started to waver, a quiet, familiar voice asked " What would you choose, Ichigo?" . And then he knew only darkness.

** Flashback End**

Ichigo did not know how long he stayed like that, his eyes locked on Orihime's. The memory was so vivid, like he just relieved it. Yes, the same feeling. He could feel the Force in the busty teen who he was facing. It was a happy bubbling river, bundles and indomitable. Oh, yes, after dealing with Soul Society, he'll have his hands full. Inoue as an apprentice. That will be interesting. 'Hold this thought.' he told himself. 'Yoru wo Kamishimasu,' he addressed his zanpakuto in Japanese. Ichigo just now realized that so far he had talked with him using Basik, which was oddly enough very similar to modern-day English. 'Ichigo,' he could hear his partner's acknowledgement. 'You was with me even then, weren't you.' the soul reaper asked. 'In a sense.' came the gruff reply. 'This is a conversation for another time. Ask again after achieving Bankai. I cannot answer you now.'

That was interesting answer, indeed. If he understood correctly, when in Bankai, his soul cutter spirit changed too. Sometimes to the extent of gaining a different personality. Another problem for later.

" Hi, Inoue. You too, eh? " he smiled at her.

She bowed with answering smile and said "Pleased to be working with you."

His smile widened. The parallels were startling. He was about to start another hair raising mission with a group of friends.

The cat caught him off guard. At first, after sensing it in the force he thought it was an ordinary animal. That thought held until it came nearby. He raised both eyebrows and looked at the "cat". Whoever or whatever it was, it had almost perfect reiatsu control. He knew, that if it hadn't come closer, he would not be able to sense its power. The Cat was strong. As strong as Urahara. He knew that he should be thankful to whatever gods existed, because sensing trough the Force and using reiatsu for the same purpose was almost identical. Thanks to that he was able to control his enormous reserves of spirit power. And using both the Force and Reiatsu, he was able to glimpse the true nature of the being on his left. A shapeshifter!

Ichigo smiled. Now, that he knew what to look for he could feel traces of the "cat's" reiatsu on his friends. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. " What do we have here" he said, looking at the "cat" with mischievous glint in his eyes. Using his best Corrusant accent he bowed to the cat and said " You have my thanks, millady for training my friends." This statement got raised eyebrows from his friends. As far as everybody, except Urahara was concerned, Ichigo was acting strange. Much more mature.

"You are not what I expected, boy." the "cat's" dry voice was obviously male.

Ichigo grinned and "whispered" loud enough for everyone to hear "My apologies, milady. Please forgive me for revealing your secret. It is obvious you use this charade to protect yourself from this pervert! " he declared pointing at Urahara, who promptly sweatdroped.

Meanwhile, the cat was on its back laughing its ass off. Before his stunted friends could react, Kisuke grumbled and got their attention. " Okay, let's get inside. This is not the place for such conversation. "

What followed convinced Ichigo that Uraharas brand of madness was contagious. When they entered the trained area, Inoue exclaimed " Oh! Such a big space under the store! It's so cool! It is like a secret base!" Then it happened! Tessai appeared from nowhere, grabbed Orihime's right hand and started crying. "Such a magnificent reaction! I, Tessai am deeply moved." Kurosaki felt the need to bang his head on the nearest rock. This madness had no end. He wondered if all soul reapers were insane. Then he paled. Those were the same people, who were about to facilitate their moment across dimensions. He wondered what were their chances to reach Seireitei intact.

While Urahara gave a brief and sorely lacking explanation of the Senkai gate, the bastard tried to blind side Ichigo with his cane. Kurosaki turned around just in time to catch the offending item, before it could hit him and separate his soul from his body. "You never learn, do you? It is obvious why Benihime is pissed off all the time. Lets not forget this fine lady," he pointed at the cat, "who is forced to be in that form so she wont be bothered by you!" he growled at Urahara.

"Hey I have a name!" came the indignant reply in medical female voice. Ichigo used the cane to exit his body and turned to the cat, smiling. "You still haven't introduced yourself, my dear." At that she managed to look a bit sheepish and murmured "Yoruichi".

" Ichigo Kurosaki. Pleased to make you acquaintance." he nodded her way.

"What a charmer. You are nothing like Urahara described you." she tilted her head to the right and looked him in the eyes. Kurosaki or Revan?' she wondered. He's definitely changed. Yoruichi decided that she should keep a close watch over him. He was an unknown element, which could blow up the stewing situation in Seireitei to kingdom come.

"Hopefully, after we clean up this mess, we can chat more, milady" he winced at her.

Soon the preparations were done. His friends were shocked when Urahara dropped his next surprise. The portal will be opened for only four minutes. Doable, but it will be close, very close. Ichigo looked over his friends and spoke confidently " The heart and soul are connected. Strive forward and don't look back. I won't leave anyone in the Precipice world." It was to boost their confidence, but not even close to the speeches he had given during the wars. He was out of practice. Good that he didn't have to motivate defeated soldiers and try to rebuild shattered morale.

Minute later, they were running through the tunnel leading to Soul Society. Ichigo was leading the group, cursing venomously in huttese, vowing bloody retribution on Urahara. The fucking tunnel was falling apart behind them! He cursed on last time and immersed himself in the Force, using a bastard version of Battle meditation to energize his companions and slow the crumbling tunnel. They barely made it. Once they reached the exit they jumped out only to find themselves falling down. The doorway had formed approximately fifteen meters in the air. Ichigo was barely able to slow down their fall, enough for Inoue to use her shield and protect them from the crash.

"Well, that was interesting." Revan murmured. He turned his head toward Yoruichi and asked "So what is the plan?"

"We need to find an old friend of mine, she will be able to send us trough the barrier."

Ichigo thought for a moment and noted. " How much time would it take to find her and go into Seireitei? "

"Couple of days, why?"

He smiled. Just like the old times. "Go then. I will enter the old faction way and run a recon. When you penetrate the barrier I'll use the distraction to rescue Rukia." His declaration was met with stares. He answered them with serene smile and channeled reiatsu into his standard shinigami outfit, turning it in his armored robes, complete with his iconic mask. This action produced interesting reactions. Ishida left eye started twitching, Inoue had stars in her eyes and muttered "It's so cool!" and Chad simply raised and eyebrow. Ichigo nodded to his giant friend and muttered "Later." . Only Yoruichi didn't show visible reaction. Kurosaki looked at her and said "I know that Urahara briefed you on my abilities. I'll be all right. "

Ishida pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to forestall a headache. " Kurosaki, just don't do anything stupid , all right? "

"Like unleashing hollow bait and endangering thousands?" the substitute shinigami deadpanned, causing more eye twitching and giggle from Inoue.

"Go and be safe!" he said before disappearing in a side street.

** Soul Society, the evening of the same day**

After few hours of scouting around "Heaven", Ichigo was fervently praying that upon his death he'll become one with the force or transform into hollow. To put it mildly, this place was a dump. Worse actually. It brought memories of the seedier places on Nar Shada he had visited. He soon found that the local populace wasn't founded by shinigami. Small wonder. The supposed guardians of Soul Society rarely showed themselves outside Seireitei. In the Rukongai, where majority of the population lived, soul reapers usually appeared only to recruit people with high reiatsu. Or to terrorize said populace. The ones who ventured out to actually help were few and far between. Revan shook his head sadly. Eventually he had to do something about this. By the Force! Probably even as a bloody Sith he wouldn't leave this mess alone. He decided to make his frustration known to Seireitei. Ichigo headed for the so called Gate of Pure Spirits, hoping that he won't have to harm her guardian, Jidanbo, one of the few shinigami liked by the populace at large.

When he neared the border of Seireitei a huge white wall fell from the sky, cutting access. In front of him was a massive gate. Seconds later, a giant of a man, jumped between the substitute soul reaper and the entrance to Seireitei. ' So, this is the guardian. Strange haircut - check. Metal cauldron over his left shoulder, extending to his elbow - check. Two Huge aces - check. Sith spit, what are they feeding this one?" Revan had seen smaller rancors.

"Damn, you are big." he muttered. 'Good thing, that I won't have to fight him' Ichigo thought. He waved his hand at the giant, channeling the force and spoke with power " Please do me a favor, Jidanbo and open the gate. You can see that there are no intruders. I can pass." The guardian looked at Revan with confusion, before repeating "No intruders. You can pass". Jidanbo turned around and grabbed the gate with massive hands. He stayed this way for few seconds, preparing himself and then heaved slowly moving the gate. Ichigo was impressed." Wow! Good work my friend! Good work!"

Kurosaki prepared to enter. No point in letting Jidanbo strain himself any more than necessary. He was ready do step through the threshold when he was stopped in his tracks by a silver-haired man, wearing white haori over his black uniform. 'Damn! Mister Murphy has been working overtime!' Gin Ichimaru , captain of third squad was blocking his path.

The captain smiled thinly and said " That ain't right." before unleashing his zanpakuto and cuting deeply Jidanbo's left arm. The giant sagged in pain, barely holding the gate open. Ichigo shouted " Get that arm healed" , and jumped inside Seretei, activating his lightsaber. Gin's eyes widened a fraction when he was shoved backwards by an invisible force. Ichigo entered soresu form and glared at his opponent " Attacking a defenseless man. One of your own. Pathetic." Before the fox-faced bastard could reply, Ichigo used a Force pull, sending his opponent flying towards him. Wide eyed Gin, twisted in midair and parried slash aimed at his torso. "Nice trick" the captain complimented, floating couple of paces above the ground. Ichimaru pointed his wakizashi shaped weapon at Ichigo and said quietly "Shoot him dead, Shinso." Faster, than human eyes can follow, Gin's zanpakuto elongated and tried to skewer Kurosaki. The attack was fast, almost as fast as a blaster bolt. Needles to say it was deflected relatively easy. The bid difference was the momentum and power behind the strike, requiring Ichigo to brace his blade. If he wasn't careful, Gin will be able to batter trough his guard and hit him.

Gin's thin smile widened a bit. This opponent was unexpected! Having something or someone messing up Aizen's carefully laid plans was always a bonus. "Who are you ryoka?" he asked while evaluating his opponent.

"You can call me Revan." was the answer, followed by Shunpo. Gin was forced to parry a slash for his eyes, when his opponent appeared in front of him swinging. Ichigo jumped back, pushing away Gin with the force. Revan looked around. Bunch of unseated shinigami and a lieutenant with tattooed "69" on his face. None of them was willing to interrupt the fight. "I guess its time to clear the air" Ichigo smiled. "Shoujun,Yoru wo Kamishimasu " (Rise, Divine Night) The wave of reiatsu unleashed by the shikai release, threw away all but Gin and the lieutenant. After the dust cleared, Gin was surprised by the change in this so-called Revan. He glanced over the more heavily armored robes, and looked at the two energy blades. Shinigami whose zanpakuto took the form of more than one blade were uncommon. The most famous of them were Ukitake and Kyōraku, the two of the most powerful captain in Gotei 13. The other notable soul reaper, lieutenant Shuuhei was watching the battle.

Ichigo smiled behind his mask. He infused his blades with the Force, greatly increasing the power of his strikes and charged using Shunpo. In seconds, the courtyard where the combat took place was obscured by dust. Gin was constantly changing the length of his blade, trying to catch Revan off-balance. Ichigo was retaliating with concentrating blast of Force, channeled through his lightsabers. They were evenly matched. Ichimaru's mastery of Shunpo and greater experience, neutralized by force enhanced reflexes and the Force user's ability to anticipate Gin's actions split second before they occurred. A game of attrition, which Ichigo could not hope to win. Soon the captain will receive reinforcements. And not to forget the lieutenant watching on the sidelines.

Two, may be three minutes and he will have to retreat. Ichigo threw his left hand lightsaber at Gin for the weapon to be effortlessly battered aside. Channeling the Force with his free hand, Revan unleashed a mighty Force pull, staggering Ichimaru, who had learned how to largely resist the pull and push used by the substitute shinigami. Using Shunpo, Kurosaki, appeared on the left side of Gin and engaged him in close combat. The following furious exchange, was too fast for mortal eyes to follow. The two soul reapers fought to a standstill for a full minute, neither bulging or giving ground. When Ichigo was sure that he had his opponent complete attention, he summoned his second lightsaber, guiding it with the force. It's blade activated mid-air. Thanks to the hum of Ichigo's other blade, Ichimaru didn't hear the fast approaching treat. Yet he somehow sensed the danger. In an astounding display of swordsmanship, Gin turned aside around, disengaging his zanpakuto from Kurosaki's lightsaber and somehow brought up his sword in time to parry the black blade centimeters from his face. That was not all. In the same fluid motion, he was able to nearly slice Ichigo's face open. Revan was saved by a hasty force assisted jump backwards. So instead of cleaving his face in half, the captain managed to only slice his mask, which fell to the ground in pieces. The opponents were for the first time face to face. Gin's eyes widened unacceptably when he noticed the spiky orange hair under the hood of his adversary. This had to be Ichigo Kurosaki. Aizen,s pet project. The bastard was in for a nasty surprise. The teen was already able to fight on even terms with a captain, when using shikai. Gin truly did not know who would be the victor if he didn't resort to Bankai. This kid was interesting.

Both combatants turned their heads to the centre of Seireitei. They could sense many powerful reiatsu sources racing to their position. Ichigo smiled "I guess we'll have to finish some other time." He created a sphere of Force energy in his left hand and launched it at Gin, who promptly evaded with Shunpo. He was not the target. The sphere hit the battered ground where he was standing, blowing a pillar if dirt and dust in the air, for a moment obscuring Ichimaru's vision. That was all the time Ichigho needed. He dropped out of his shikai, his second blade disappearing, and shrouded himself with the force, becoming invisible. With one last burst of shunpo he left.

Gin raised an eyebrow. The kid's spiritual presence just vanished. He prepared for a sneak attack, which never materialized. Moments later the first of the reinforcements arrived. This "Revan" had escaped under his nose. Ichimaru made one of his rare genuine smiles, usually reserved for Rangiku and the rare occasions when something did not go according to one of Aizen's plans.

The first to arrive were Renji Abarai and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Looking at the devastation the red-haired lieutenant exclaimed "What the hell?!". A sentiment shared by the short captain. Gin decided to answer. "A ryoka. We fought to a standstill. You can't miss him. He'll either have a dark mask or..." Gin looked Renji Abarai in the eyes "A very distinctive orange hair." Renji's eyes widened. Then the rest of the reinforcements arrived.

Gin, assumed his usual expression while waiting for the inevitable fallout of the combat. Things were looking up.

AN: Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Night encounters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and Star Wars**

**Proof read by Zanthraxone. Thanks!**

** Seireitei , Sixth Division barracks holding cells**

Rukia was sitting on the hard bed in her Spartan cell, afraid to sleep. Couple of days after her sentencing, the dreams started. They were strange, confusing and often turning into nightmares. Last night, she dreamed of a man, who at first she thought was Ichigo. It began, with her walking beside a male with Ichigo's face and orange hair, through a low tunnel, strewn with debris and covered with dust. They were accompanied by a tall, bald man wearing yellow robes, which contrasted with her snow white, simply cut outfit. The "Ichigo", who was leading the trio, was outfitted in black, flowing robes, which looked made specifically for him. In a way, his clothes were an essential part, completing his image. The bald man asked in an odd but somehow familiar accent "Is it worth it, Revan?" The previous night, she had dreamed that short sequence multiple times, awakening just as the orange haired man was opening his mount to answer. Needles to say, she didn't get much rest.

That name sent shivers down her spine. Her lips parted, murmuring softly "Revan". That word rolled off her tongue with practiced ease. Deep down, far below her conscious thoughts, she knew this name as well as she knew hers. Thinking about it, there was a connection with that man. During the dream she could swear that she was "feeling" his thoughts and feelings, if that made any sense. There was a great sadness, unshakable determination and ... love!? 'Who the hell is Revan? And why does he have Ichigos' face?' she wondered.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by abrupt, explosive release of reiatsu from two distinct sources. One was definitely captain Ichimaru. The other spiritual power was oddly familiar, yet she was not able to recognize it. The pressure was coming from the direction of the Gate of Pure souls. The ebb and flow of power indicated a battle. She had hard time believing it , despite her senses. Was Seireitei under attack? She wondered what was happening. Minutes later the odd presence suddenly disappeared. "Ichimaru won." she muttered sadly. The snake like captain wasn't one of her favorite people, to put it mildly. Soon exhaustion took its toll and sent her in restless slumber.

She was awoken by Renji's arrival at her cell door. He looked at her sadly. She stared back with dark circles under her eyes. "Renji." she greeted with hollow voice. He had to suppress a glare. It was entirely carrot top's fault! That bastard had stolen her powers. He grated with barely controlled voice "Seireitei's security was breached two hours ago." She simply nodded. He continued "Captain Ichimaru fought a Ryoka, who was at least a high lieutenant level. They were evenly matched." Rukia raised an eyebrow at that. Holding your own against any captain, however briefly was nothing to scoff at.

The redheaded Shinigami continued "The intruder managed to suppress his Reiatsu and escape, before reinforcements arrived." He looked her in the eyes, wanting to see her reaction at his next worlds. "The Ryoka", he spat " had orange hair." at that Rukia's eyes widened. The next words struck her speeches "He called himself Revan."

It was just a stupid dream! She didn't know any Revan! Thinking about the man from her dreams, picturing his face in her mind, she was startled. It was Ichigo's image, all right. His face while only half decade older, was mature. Despite its uncanny resemblance to Kaien, the face was without a doubt Ichigo's, She had changed his life greatly, caused him great suffering.

"Ichigo." she said quietly.

Renji exclaimed "What is with you and that bastard!" he nearly screamed. "It's his fault!"

"Why?" she asked boldly. "Why's it such a great crime? If I haven't given him my powers, the hollow would have killed him and his family. "

Renji shook his head unable to answer. It was the will of Central 46. It should be all the answer, he needed, right? It was his duty as a lieutenant of squad six and Shinigami. That was the law he had to uphold, even when it condemned his childhood friend. He looked at Rukia for a moment longer and silently left, mentally cursing the damn Ryoka, the law and the injustice of it. Small, treacherous part of his heart wondered why he wasn't doing anything to save her.

** At the same time, in the vicinity of 11th division**

Ichigo sneezed again. He hoped that he wasn't catching a cold, if a soul could get a cold. He looked at the map, provided by Urahara and wondered what will be the best way to 6th and 13th division's compounds. They were practically side by side in the south east corner of Seireitei. The problem was his location - after the fight with Gin, he had ended near eleventh division. If the info was correct, they were Soul Society's version of mandarins. Bunch of battle hungry maniacs , without the redeeming feature of the Mandalorian honor code. And Gin, the man wasn't snake as portrayed by that huttspawn Urahara. No, he was more like a fox, a very interesting man indeed. Especially considering, what Ichigo had felt when he crossed zanpakutos with him. He was looking forward their next meeting.

Kurosaki stowed the map in one of the pockets of his battle robes and headed east. He intended to sneak by 9th division compound and reach the training areas, which he hoped to be deserted at this time of night. Then he intended to check the fourth for Rukia's captain (who, thanks to his sickness was a frequent visitor there), who according to Hat and clogs , would be sympathetic and might help rescuing his subordinate. If he wasn't there, Ichigo would have to choose whether to head for the sixth, or search for Ukitake at his division. His thoughts were interrupted by mental slap on the back of the head, promptly delivered by Divine Night, just as Revan was reaching a side alley on the deserted street he was walking on. He had forgotten to mind his surroundings. Again, the substitute found himself facing duo of strange Shinigami. He was stopped in his tracks by the sight and stared.

One was a muscular, bald man with small red markings in the other corners of his eyes. The other was a feminine in appearance, with colorful feathers on the right corners of his eyelashes. He also had peacock feathers tucked on the left side of his shoulder length hair. Ichigo thoughts could be condensed in his colorful exclamation "Dafuq?" That was prompted by the bald mans actions. He started a dance, if you can call it that with straight face, and was repeating "lucky" with a sing song voice. The other one looked over Ichigo appraisingly and said "The robes aren't too unfashionable, but what's with the mask? It's ugly! An eyesore that must be removed!"

Revan's eyes twitched." No one! NO ONE badmouths my mask! "He roared, stunning the soul reapers.

He briefly wondered where that outburst came from. He didn't have time to think about it, because the Shinigami got out of their brief stupor and drew swords. Ichigo activated his lightsaber, assuming Diem Jo stance, with his weapon held in two -handed grip above his head and it's blade angled upward and slightly behind. "Who are you two anyway?" he wondered aloud.

The bald man answered " Ikkaku Madarame and the peacock to the right is Yumichika Ayasegawa. " Said colored bird glared at his partner.

"You can call me Revan. "Said Ichigo and attacked, unleashing powerful overhand blow at Ikkaku. The strike broke through the Shinigami guard, the tip of the lightsaber searing a line over Madarames' right eyebrow. In the next moment, Kurosaki was forced to parry an anger diagonal slash by Yumichika , who started series of furrious attacks. Ichigo fell back few paces, while waiting patiently for an opportunity, while weaving an impenetrable barrier with his lightsaber. He fell back again, with the feathered man following, thus gaining more distance between the partners.

Revan decided that this was a good moment to go to the offense. He deflected Yumichka's next slash to the side, causing him to overextend. Ichigo's following riposte, made a shallow slash on his opponents chest, causing him to jump back with a painted cry. While the lightsaber cauterized the wounds which they caused, preventing blood loss, the burns caused by the energy blades hurt a lot, much more than a similar wound caused by regular blade.

While his partner temporaly retreated, Ikkaku stood against Ichigo and declared "Nobiro Hōzukimaru", after placing his scabbard at the bottom of his weapon's hilt. His zanpakuto was enveloped in white light for a moment, which faded to reveal a naginata with slightly curved blade and red horsehair tassel on the pommel. Madarame went on the offense, using his weapon superior reach. Ichigo was forced back by multiple stabbing attempts. When the next stabbing attempt came, aimed at Revan's left shoulder, Kurosaki lunged forward, his lightsaber used as a lever to push the naginata away from him. He moved toward his opponent, his blade scraping the length of the spear , burning a long gash in its wood. Madarame smiled at that shouting "Sakero Hōzukimaru ". The naginata split into a three part staff, twisting around Revan and its blade flying at his head. Ichigo promptly dropped on his knees, the blade missing him by mere millimeters. Channelling the Force, through his legs, he surged forward, slashing, before Ikkaku could recover himself from his failed gambit. The strike carved him from left shoulder to his right hip. Mercifully enough, Revan had held back, so the Shinigami was merely critically wounded instead of cut in two.

Yumichika cried out seeing his friend so grievously wounded. Revan lowered his blade and said " Answer couple of questions and I'll let you treat your friend." The feminine Shinigami briefly glared , but complied and sheathed his zanpakuto.

"Where is Rukia Kuchiki?"

Ayasegawa looked at him sadly for a moment. "She should be at sixth division holding cells. "He answered . Ikkaku coughed and stated: "She is on death row. What have you got to do with such a ..." he was interrupted by a silver blade pointing between his eyes, accompanied by monstrous killing intent. Madarame gulped. This man's killing intent could rival his captain's. The bald man, in uncharacteristic display of common sense shut up.

"I will save her!" Ichigo declared. "Do you even know what her crime is?" he asked. They both shook their heads.

"She gave me her powers, so I could save my family from a hollow. She was wounded at the time! If she didn't do it we all would have died." The substitute glared at them.

The wounded men were left speechless. Ichigo deactivated his lightsaber and left, melting in the midnight shadows.

The fourth was a bust. Infiltrating it was a child's play. Once inside, all he needed to do was to find one of the night nurses in the hospital and use the good old mind trick on her. According to her, Ukitake was released the previous day and was resting at his division. He slipped out unnoticed and headed to the thirteenth. The possible help of a captain would be invaluable.

Ichigo wondered if the security of Seireitei really sucked or all the little underhanded tricks he learned as Revan were that good. To be fair it was a combination of the two. Soul Society security was focused on detecting Reiatsu, which outside of combat or using Shunpo, wasn't an issue for him. Being able to turn literally invisible, by shrouding himself with the Force helped too. (AN: A bunch of barley trained teens were able to cause chaos for days with minimal opposition. For someone with Revan's training it is a walk in the park)

It was in the hours before sunrise, when Kurosaki found himself in front of captain Ukitake bedroom door. He silently opened the door and entered, in order to find an emaciated, white haired man. The captain had problems breathing. Ichigo probed him with the force, feeling the disease in him. Fucking tuberculosis, If Urahara could be trusted; Ukitake had carried it for centuries. Revans opinion of Seireitei's medics' competence took a sharp nosedive. Hell, this damn sickness had been treatable with antibiotics for more than fifty years by now. After finishing the check up, made a sly smile "Captain" he said loud enough to awake the sleeping man. Jushiro stood abruptly, sleep laden eyes scanning the room, focusing on Ichigo. He was about to said something, when a vicious fit of coughing forced him to double over , struggling for breath. For a moment, Ukitake was almost defenceless , in front of the stranger in his room. Instead of attacking, the man in black robes kneeled next to the struggling captain muttering something about incompetent doctors. "Stay still" he commanded, placing a palm on Ukitake's chest. Jushiro's coughing subdued and he started to feel better. He was slowly beginning to breathe easier as well. The stranger was somehow healing him without using Reiatsu.

"Thanks" he was able to say as his breathing stabilized. "I don't want to seem ungrateful, but an explanation of your actions will be welcomed." said Ukitake.

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Ahh" Just two words, but the masked man was able to convey a great deal with was the feelings, which could be discerned in the tone of his voice. Jushiro was certain that his guest smiled while he said his subordinate's name. That man was in love.

The captain lowered his head and said "Despite my best efforts, Central 46 , haven't changed their decision."

"The last time, a Shinigami gave his powers to a human his punishment was six months prison."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow at that. He was checking about that at the library, but was unable to find anything. He said so and asked about Ichigo's source.

"Kisuke Urahara." The exile curious.

"It is strange, isn't it?" the masked man asked. "What will you do if they don't bulge?"

The captain was silent for a long moment. "I'll do what I have to do." he said with finally, looking Ichigo in the eyes. An unspoken agreement passed between them.

AN: My take on Ukitake's actions from the anime are this: He was ready to do whatever it takes to protect his subordinate from an unjust execution, but he was going to exhaust all available legal avenues, before taking drastic action.

"Good! Very good!" Ichigo declared with jovial tone, smiling under the mask. "Let;s fix you up first. This may hurt a bit. I am Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way. But I'm known as Revan these days. "

Ichigo gathered more force in the palms of his hands, making them shimmer like a mirage, and pressed them on Ukitake's chest. He was forcibly extracting the disease from the man's lugs while simultaneously jump starting his immune system.

Hours later, Ichigo smiled with satisfaction. "All done! You will be tired for couple of days but after that, you should regain your strength rapidly." With that declaration, Ichigo's eyes rolled and he passed out utterly exhausted, causing Ukitake to shake his head in amusement. He called his third seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki, ordering them to stash Ichigo in one of the division spare rooms and make sure he is undisturbed. At that moment a hell butterfly came in with summons for Gotei 13 meeting. He stood up, taking a deep breath. The air has never tasted so sweet. He headed for 1st division headquarters, while thinking what to say to his friend Shunsui Kyōraku.


	5. Chapter 5

** What am I ?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach and Star Wars**

**Proof read by Zanthraxone . Thank very much!**

** Noon, Division 1 Headquarters**

Jūshirō Ukitake was the last one to arrive at the meeting, his arrival prompting a few razed eyebrows and a smile from his old friend Shunsui. Apparently Gin has fought with Ichigo yesterday and "left " him to escape. To add insult to injury , Gin had been missing until now. Before the meeting could erupt into chaos, Ukitake asked "Orange headed young man, you say?" Gin nodded , wearing his signature creepy smile proudly . Looking at Byakuya, who's right eye had twitched at his question. Jūshirō continued "Wasn't there a mention of a orange haired boy at Rukia's trial?" More twitching. The captain of squad 13, turned to Yamamoto, and spoke "It recently came to my attention, that in the last case similar to that of my subordinate, the sentence was six months of prison." he declared with conviction. Ichigo have had a copy of said documents, borrowed from Urahara. How the mad scientist had gotten his hands on them was a mystery. The captain-commander's eyes had widened a little for a split second. His answer however was discouraging "It is irrelevant. Central 46 current decision is what matters."  
That little exchange produced interesting results. Shunsui was serious for once. Zaraki and the resident mad scientist didn't seem to care. Suì-Fēng was looking at him with interest. Tōshirō Hitsugaya was scowling, and muttering under his nose about troublesome old people. Byakuya, was glaring at him. Aizen, Kaname Tosen and Komamura (thanks of his helmet) had unreadable expressions on their faces, while Gin's smile had gotten wider. The captain of the fourth was looking at him with the creepy smile reserved for patients ignoring her orders. He winced at that. She'll want to talk with him soon. That wasn't a conversation he was going to enjoy. The captain-commander hit the floor with his wood covered zanpakuto, getting their attention. "Silence! As far as Rukia Kuchiki is concerned, Central 46 has moved her execution date. It is in seven days." He glared forestalling any further discussion. " Gin Ichimaru " he continued just to be interrupted by alarms. There was a loud explosion and Yamamoto could feel the shield protecting Seireitei being breached. "Go to your divisions and organize the defenses! I want the Ryoka found! This Revan is to be engaged only by lieutenants and captains, the rest should flee on sight!" he ordered.  
The captain-commander cursed silently. He was getting too old for this shit.

Minutes before the meeting, Renji had lead a heavy guard escorting Rukia to the Senzaikyū. On their way there, they passed in full view of the execution ground and the Sōkyoku. 'So that is Seireiteis justice.' the Kuchiki heres wondered. She thought ' Perhaps I do deserve it. All the suffering I've caused to Ichigo. 'She looked at her bound hands. 'My arms are stained with Kaien's blood.' Once she entered her new cell, her senses were dulled by the Reiatsu absorbing stone. When she was securely locked up, most of the guards left, leaving Renji staring at her with a forlorn look, only to be ignored. Suddenly, the shield surrounding Seireitei was bathed by golden light and a long bang sounded. Abarai looked up astouned to see the defences being penetrated. Four rods of light shot from a breach in the shield, scattering to the far corners of Seireitei. Seconds later alarms started blaring. With a curse, Renji left for his division barracks.  
Rukia looked through the small vertical slit in the wall across the entrance of her new accommodations, acting as a window, wondering what was happening. "This place is going to hell!" she said.

That afternoon, the heart of Soul Society, was turned into a madhouse by three teens, one Genju Shiba and a cat. If he was awake, Ichigo would have laughed his ass off.

Returning to his headquarters, Jushiro had his subordinates assume a largely defensive approach. Most of his Shinigami, were guarding the barracks, while small recon teams were sent out. He wasn't overly concerned for his people. The most powerful of the Ryoka was napping in one of the nearby rooms after all. On the bright side, his chat with Retsu was postponed, but on the other hand - when Revan awoke, he'll go ballistic when learning about the changed execution date. Ukitake sent his third seat, Kiyone Kotetsu to check if Rukia was moved and if so to find out where. The most likely location was the Shrine of Repentance, but he needed to be sure. With a tired sight , he went to his office to catch up on his paperwork, while making plans. He was sure that he can count on Shunsui's help, but wondered who elses help he'll be able to acquire.  
That evening all hell broke loose. War time protocols were enacted in response of the assassination of captain Aizen, which was followed by a short skirmish between captains Ichimaru and Hitsugaya, which ended with Aizen's lieutenant in a coma. The Ryoka were blamed for this debacle, Revan to be specific. After checking if Ichigo had been sleepkilling captains, Ukitake called few people for a meeting in his office.  
First to arrive was Retsu, who didn't waste any time and started examining his health. Ukitake wisely did not protest. He was quieter than a mouse on a cat's convention. The captain of the fourth, gave him a sweet smile, which caused him to sweat profusely. "There is no sight of the disease. Who and how healed you?" she asked. He gulped and shifted nervously "Would you believe if I said it was a miracle?" the white haired man tried to evade. The answering stare made him shiver in apprehension.

Luckily, he was saved by the timely arrival of his old friend and the petite captain of the second. While quiet greetings were exchanged, Jushiro breathed a sigh of relief.

Kyōraku looked at his friend noticing that he was uncharacteristic healthy. He nodded to captain Unohana and said with a smile "I see that you've helped dear Jushiro." he exclaimed, nodding in appreciation only to be surprised by her answer. "He is free of the disease." that prompted a cheer by Shunsui and light nod by Suì-Fēng. "It wasn't my doing she added." leading to confusion. Ukitake grinned at them and pointed to the door behind them "It is his fault!" he joked good-naturedly . There, leaning on the wall, in his combat robes but lacking his mask was Ichigo, who was studying the trio with interest. Suì-Fēng acted on instinct. With a graceful motion, she drew her zanpakuto and appeared next to Kurosaki, blade posted at his throat. Ichigo raised his hands in mock surrender.

Shunsui looked at the orange haired youngster and asked his friend serious "You wouldn't help Aizen's murderer, would you? So what gives? "

Ukitake became serious as well. "He spent the afternoon sleeping over there," he pointed to the wall behind himself," exhausted after healing Me." he added. Retsu smiled at Revan with a gleam in her eyes. Kurosaki felt like a mice who had gained the attention of hungry tiger. A sudden chill rand down his spine and he gulped nervously. Ichigo fought his rising terror and asked "Captain Unohana, you were the one to examine Aizen's body, right?" She nodded and narrowed her eyes. He continued his line of thought "Did you perhaps found the body lacking?"  
She slowly nodded, deep in thought. "Its just a feeling though. Despite examining it multiple times I couldn't find anything amis. Yet I can feel it is somewhat incomplete."

"Well, it won't be the first time when someone faced his own death. " Ichigo shrugged careful, not to slice his neck on the blade pressed to it.  
"Captain Suì-Fēng, please remove your weapon." Ichigo said and grinned adding "We wouldn't want your hand to slip. It will make quite a mess in Ukitakes office." She glared at him but removed her blade with a huff, still staying taunt, ready to attack.

"Do you believe in coincidences?" Ichigo asked, surprising them with the sudden change of topic. "Rukia sentencing, the rescue attempt in progress, Aizen's "murder"." Suì-Fēng caught on first. She was Seireitei special forces commander for a reason. "Distractions!"

Revan nodded. He had done similar things lot of times. "Who and what?" he asked.

"My, my Aizen..." Shunsui thought aloud. "Did he knew that you'll came to rescue her? If so how? "

Ichigo shrugged. "He's been your comrade in arms for a long time. You should be answering those questions." The eight squad captain nodded.  
Retsu cleared her throat and addressed the substitute " What do you intend to do now?"

He scoffed "Rescue Rukia of course."

"And then? If you manage to pull it off, what would you do?" asked the spec-ops commander.

"Find a way to revoke the sentence. Simply breaking her out of prison won't be enough."

The captains nodded in agreement. Ukitake took a deep breath. "We'll investigate Aizen's actions and try to figure his endgame. He didn't pull this stunt without good reason. You go and rescue your girlfriend. She is in the Senzaikyū, the big white tower in the inner courtyard."

Unohana added " Ill arrange someone from my squad to meet you. He will give you a detailed map of the sewer network. Through there you should be able to reach the inner grounds unnoticed."

Kurosaki thanked her. Then Ukitake decided to bite the bullet "Revan, there is something you must know. The execution date has been moved to the next week. In seven days to be precise." The four captains received a thorough education in hutese cursing in the next couple of minutes.

After that, the captains managed to convince Ichigo to rest untill the morning. That had two main purposes - to let Kurosakis friends to confuse thing further and give time to Suì-Fēng for some creative arrangements in the search patterns of her division, leaving him a window of opportunity to reach the Shrine with minimal resistance.

** Next morning, Seireitei inner courtyard**

Late in the previous night, one Hanatarō Yamada, a kind nervous kid, came to visit Ichigo, bringing him the promised map. As it turned out, Hanataro, was the one who tended to Rukia during her stay at her brother's prison cells. What he told about her condition enraged Revan. By the Force! It wasn't her fault. He had accepted her powers. Most of his suffering afterwards has been caused by his rashness and pigheadedness more than anything else. It had taken him a long time to fall asleep last night.

Here he was, in the Seireiteis inner sanctum, few hundred meters from the stairs leading to the damned tower. Initially, he had intended to sneak up to Rukia's location; however he found a certain red headed bastard in his way. One Renji Abarai, who according to Hanataro's story, had caused a lot of grief to Rukia. 'Stealth be damned!' Ichigo hissed and went to his adversary.

Renji sensed a massive killing intent heading his way. He turned to the left and looked at an approach in dark figure. Black armored robes and a mask. That was more than enough. "Remember, me you bastard?" he spat.

Ichigo answered in a tone, colder than the abyss between the stars. "How can I forget? I owe you a debt of pain!"

The two men walked towards each other, a small square their chosen battlefield. "It's commendable that you survived" Renji said, in a grave tone. "I told you I'll kill the bastard that stole Rukia's power!"

"You are the hutspawn who brought her here to die!" Ichigo shouted an charged, delivering two-handed blow with his lightsaber. Their blades clashed and Rinji was thrown back by the impact.

Renji recovered fast and commanded "Hoero Zabimaru"! Abarai's soul cutter changed into a segmented sword, each segment having an ice pick like protrusions on the front and back. Now the zanpakuto was more like a serrated whip, than a sword. The lieutenant boasted " When we fought in the human world , I had a limiter, as all lieutenant class and above! I'm five times stronger!"

A force push sent Renji through the wall of nearby building. "You talk too much!" Revan deadpanned. He gathered a sphere of concentrated force in his left hand and threw it at the building where Renji went. It went through the hole Abarai had made and expanded its energy. The explosion blew the building apart. Renji shunpoed on the square moments later covered with dust. He attacked, using his zanpakuto as a whip. Ichigo jumped in the air, avoiding the hit, which left a deep gorge in the cobblestones. Kurosaki was floating a meter above the ground using Reiatsu. 'Time to get serious.' he thought. "Rise, Divine Night!" , mentally adding 'Let's kick his ass partner.' A pillar of red and black Reiatsu later, Renji was facing dual wielding opponent. Ichigo had his sabers crossed, sparks flying from the touching blades. They clashed again, each exchange of strikes pushing Renji back. Abarai's attacks were strong but predictable. The perception he had thanks to the Force was unnecessary in this fight. Revan was able to read the lieutenant's attack patterns easy. Using his left blade to stagger Zabimaru while it was folding after a missed strike, Ichigo entered Renji's guard and delivered devastating kick between his legs. The lieutenant fell to his knees whimpering, clutching his family jewels. In Kurosakis mindskape, his zanpakuto spirit was howling with laugher. 'That wasn't his ass.' he managed to say.

Ichigo tried to pierce Renji's left shoulder, but the Shingami managed to roll aside in the last moment, the blade cutting his sleeve. During the roll, the redheaded man, grabbed the hilt of his sword and swept the weapon at Kurosaki's legs. The armored man jumped over the strike. Still in midair, Revan threw his right lightsaber at his opponent. This time Renji was unable to react in time , the black blade grazing his left arm. Renji groaned in pain and attacking again, hoping to that now he had an advantage despite his wound. His zanpakuto howled forward, aimed at Ichigo's chest. It did not connect. Wide eyed Abarai watched in morbid fascination how his blade was stopped in midswing by invisible barrier. Revan had stretched his right arm forward, his hand raised upward. And that was sufficient for the weapon to stop harmlessly centimeters from Ichigo's fingers. While, Renji was still gawking, the Force user, summoned his saber, and acted. He crossed his blades, catching Zabimaru between them. He channeled massive amount of both Force and Reiatsu in the lightsabers, and heaved with all his might. The explosive release of energy had spectacular effects. In bright flash of light, Renji's soul cutter shattered in pieces. The backslash of the energy release splashed over Abarai's torso, leaving a deep wound. The lieutenant fell backwards, coughing blood when he hit the ground defeated.

Ichigo deactivated his weapons and went to his fallen opponent and said "It's not me you truly hate. You wish to be the one to save her. It is the one you see in the mirror, every morning you despise. The Shinigami, who brought Rukia to be executed. The one who doesn't have the guts to save his precious childhood friend." Revan left, running to the Senzaikyū. Before falling unconscious, Renji told his zanpakuto "When I heal, I'll take your test."

A black cat watched the battle from nearby roof. When Kurosaki, disappeared up the stairs, the feline jumped down and went to the wounded man. In a puff of smoke, the cat transformed into a stunning, purple haired woman. Yoruichi kneeled next to Abarai, took out a med pack and started tending his wounds.

Halfway to the shrine, Ichigo was stopped in his tracks. There was a pink haired little girl on his shoulder. He never sensed the kid coming. He jumped in the air, when the pinkete screamed in delight "Kenny! I found him!" Ohh boy! This did not paint a pretty picture. He knew of only one Shinigami, who could be addressed this way. The bundle of energy siting on his shoulder, was dead giveaway too, when he thought about it. "Kenpachi Fucking Zaraki!" he said.

"Kenny", a two meters tall giant, lumbered in sight. He had black hair, turned into spikes forming a halo around his head,with honest to god bells on the tip of each spike! 'What the hell is wrong with those Shinigami?!' Revan thought. During his Dark Lord days, his Sith were looking great by comparison. And most of them were insane.

A battle hungry maniac. Blood thirsty too. Just as Revan was shortly after becoming Sith. This will be fun.  
"Child, you should go."

Kenpachi grinned. He could sense no fear. Good, sharp Reiatsu to booth.

Yachiru, jumped off Ichigo and disappeared, after telling Zaraki to have fun.

Kenpachi propped his serrated zanpakuto on his right shoulder. Ichigo drew his weapon and entered his favorite Diem Jo stance. "Fine stance" Kenpachi complemented. "Few possible openings. Nice spiritual power too. I can see why Madarame lost. "

"You are not an opponent, I can hold back against." Ichigo said. "Shoujun,Yoru wo Kamishimasu " Unknown to all, Revan had used only the light side of the Force so far. Not anymore. Now his first release had a significant difference. Instead of two lightsabers, he had one. Its hilt was longer, with a ruby at its bottom. The energy beam was longer as well, but narowell , with a defined edge. It had a deep, crimson color. Ichigo grinned. This opponent will push him to the limits. His warrior blood singed at the challenge.

Sensing Kurosaki's intention, Kenpachi laughed aloud. "That's what I'm talking about!" he roared and charged. They met at the middle of the stairwell, swords crashing with tremendous force, creating a shockwave which shattered all nearby windows. Ichigo shrouded his blade with so intense concentration of force that it was visible with a naked eye. He swung a mighty two-handed strike which met Kenpachi's blade. The energy enveloping Revan's lightsaber, passed through the enemy zanpakuto somewhat blunted. A wall of pressure struck the bloodthirsty captain, decimating his clothing above the waist and causing few shallow cuts on his chest. "Splendid!" roared the maniac, swinging his weapon wildly. They clashed again and again, neither giving ground. Soon the aftershocks of their strikes obliterated the ground under their feet, making a meter deep crater. The combatants didn't notice.

Both of them were covered with lacerations, blood flowing freely, yet the grins of pure joy never left their faces. For five minutes, they stood their ground, weaving a tapestry of steel and energy, painting it with ample qualities of blood. The combatants were exchanging strikes furiously, creating tremors and shaking the nearby buildings. They in the eye of a steel storm, the flow of combat balanced on a knife edge. It couldn't last.  
One more moment of blade work, and the stalemate was broken. Ichigo parried a strike that would have eviscerated him, and counterattacked, slashing at Kenpachis head. It connected, giving Zaraki a matching scar on the right side of the face, destroying his eye patch. That was a mistake - a torrent of yellow Reiatsu engulfed them, forcing Ichigo on one knee. The Shinigami looked disappointed. "Is that all?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, flared his spiritual power and stood up.

"Better!" exclaimed the maniac, his zanpakuto slashing horizontally. Kurosaki's lightsaber was battered away, crimson line opening on his stomach. From here on, the duel went downhill, for the ex Sith. His guard couldn't stop Kepachi's doubled strength. He fell back, receiving wound after wound. Suddenly, his back hit a wall. In the next moment, he was impaled to it by Zaraki's blade.

"I hoped for better. " Grumbled the captain, retrieving his sword. Ichigo slumped silently to the ground, his eyelids heavy. 'Is that all there is to my strength?' he wondered. As his eyes were closing for one final time, he was yanked into his inner world.

It was different. Another place altogether. Familiar corpse filled battlefield. The same one where he lost Rukia. He was flanked by two versions of his zanpakuto - to the right, a grey robed apparition, shining brightly with the light side of the Force. To his left, a figure cloaked by shadows, yellow sith eyes piercing the darkness.

"A Jedi." said the dark. "A Sith." chorused the light. "Both. Neither." they said in the same voice. "Aint you full of shit!" added a new, distorted voice. The air before Ichigo shimmered, a mirage gaining substance. He beheld a white copy of himself, his brown eyes locking with black orbs, divided by yellow, sprinkled with darkness, slitted irises. Revan noted in recognition. It was his hollow version, the being he became when he lost Rukia and died in despair. "That was pathetic, King!" the hollow chastised him. In a buzz of Sonido, the doppelganger grabbed Revan and smashed him in the ground, towering over him. "WE! CAN'T! SAVE! THE QUEEN! THIS! WAY!" with every word, he picked up Ichigo and smashed him in the ground. The hollow threw him away in exasperation. "King! You have to get your head out of your ass! Your blades are dull!" he pointed at the two spirits with distace. "Light side, Dark side my ass!" Ichigo looked with confusion. He had done just that, didn't he? He had used both sides of the Force against Kenpachi. And I lost. He wasn't strong enough.

"Bullshit! Even as fucked up as you are, you held your own, until you gave in to your fear."

Ichigo raised his head becoming angry "I threw everything I have against that bastard!" he screamed. "He just laughed and kept coming!"  
The hollow laughed "Everything? Everything, you say?! Fool! Don't you remember your vow? We have a pact! And you will uphold your part of the bargain!" The hollow drew a lightsaber and activated it. The blade was a shade of white, the color of a hollow's mask. It morphed, becoming solid, shining with a energy field which enveloped it. "If you are too weak, Ill take control and take Rukia!" the hollow made a declaration. He pointed the blade at Ichigo , channeled a crimson Cero, through it and launched it at the King. Revan jumped out of the way, the shock wave of the explosion sending him into the burning wreck of mandalorian Basilik droid. He bounced off the armor plating, just to be shot down by a Bala, while falling down.

The sound of Sonido, was all the warning he got, accompanied by sadistic kick in the spine. He could feel his bones cracking. The hollow appeared in front of him and kicked him again, this time sending him through a nearby boulder. The Doppelganger went to a stunned Ichigo and placed hand on his forehead. "Will you accept that?!" he screamed, showing him a vision of Rukia's execution. She was suspended in the air, held immobile by stone cubes, humming with Reiatsu. She was facing a giant flaming Phoenix, which was radiating an immense power. The bird made of fire, screamed once and flew forward, engulfing Rukia. She gave one agonizing shriek and disappeared, her very soul turned into ash. No chance to become one with the Force. No chance to rejoin the Cycle and be eventually reborn. She was simply gone.

Ichigo stayed stunned for a long moment, his mind refusing to comprehend. Rukia. The woman who was his wife reincarnated, gone. Erased from existence for all time.

Boundless, terrible furry engulfed him. He roared, releasing all the pain and suffering of multiple lives in one unintelligible, bloodcurdling how. His hollow stepped back with a thin smile. Midnight black Reiatsu was engulfing Revan. His robes morphed into mandalorian designed armor forged from living shadows. His lightsaber blade changing into that of a katana, extending from the cylindrical hilt. His rage quelled for now, Ichigo noticed that he once again had one zanpakuto spirit. Kneeling before him in submission was Divine Midnight. The spirit had changed. He was turned into silver haired, middle aged man, wearing armor similar to Ichigo's, but forged of gray battle steel.

"You know who you are,king. " said the hollow. "Ichigo Revan. A spectre of a dead man, merged with a foolish teenager. The question is 'what are you?' The answer defines you both in the Force and when you use Reiatsu."

"A Jedi or Sith? Shinigami or something else?"

Ichigo thought about it. "A gray Jedi, using both light and dark side. A living Shinigami. Thats all the answer I need."

The hollow looked at him and nodded. "Good enough for now. You know, king, it's good to have you back. Revan." The hollow smiled. "There will be a time when I'll ask you again what you are" the doppelganger said seriously.

"King, for all our sakes, you had better have a better answer then."

"Oi! Almost forgot! Go kick some Shinigami ass!" the hollow laughed and dispersed in thin air.

Revan turned at his zanpakuto and glared. "Midnight, you kept part of my Reiatsu in check!"

"After your rebirth, your soul could not handle all of it. It is still fractured, wounded. Being a hollow for so long left its marks. Until now, your hollow side was unable to manifest. If it had done so, the pressure would have shattered your very being."

"So that is what he meant. Until my soul heals, it can go either way - Shingami, Hollow, or a some kind of hybrid."

"Yes, the wall dividing those separate existences is broken in you. It prevents you from using your full powers, yet there is a bright side - until you are completely restored, you should be able to use some powers of both sides. Until your existence stabilizes however, you will be unable to reach the full potential of those powers."  
Ichigo though. 'If he remembered the terms correctly, eventually hell be one of the following - a fully fledged Shinigami, a hollow (possibly a vasto lorde if he lived long enough), vizard or arancar.'

That was a problem for another time. Probably years, before he changes. In the short term it wasn't too relevant.

Kenpachi was heading away from his fallen opponent. It was good battle. Not good enough unfortunately. A wave of Reiatsu staggered him. He whirled around, sword raised just in time to parry a slash aimed at his head. Ichigo was looking unharmed, his armor clad body brimming with energy. Revan grinned and said "Time for round two!"

Zaraki's demonic laughter, echoed around them. 


End file.
